


Tension

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya gets touchy easily, and Nikaido is easy for Fujigaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Lately _someone_ has been talking a lot about fujinika. So I wrote this. I may also have been a little inspired by [the bondage shoot](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unmeiboy/57743089/3025/3025_original.jpg).

Whenever he's within an arm length's distance from Fujigaya, there's a hand somewhere on his body. His shoulder, his neck, his arm, the small of his back; he's not even sure Fujigaya does it on purpose, but no matter whether he does or not, it tends to leave Nikaido feeling funny. A little embarrassed since there's usually people around, but also as though he's all soft and fuzzy on the inside, anticipation heating him up as his nerves are left tingling.

Because although Fujigaya does it a lot, he knows that some days, it escalates. And Nikaido can't say no to Fujigaya, even though his ears instantly turn a dark red when he feels hands on his waist, then a body against his own.  
“Hi,” there's a mumble into his hair. Fujigaya isn't standing completely still; there's constant small movements against Nikaido's back and it doesn't make it any less embarrassing.  
“Hey,” he answers, quietly, as if the people around them can't see if he speaks low enough.  
“Let me touch you,” and then the hand on his right hip slips under Nikaido's shirt. He jumps slightly at the suddenness of it, but tries to remain calm as he sheepishly glances at their surroundings.  
“You're already touching me,” Nikaido tries to bite back, but even so he doesn't protest, lets Fujigaya's feather-light touches travel from his hipbone to his navel, to the hem of his pants and back up again.  
“I want to undress you.” Nikaido knows he's going to give in before Fujigaya continues. “You'll let me, won't you?” Fujigaya's voice sounds deeper than usual when he's whispering, sends Nikaido into involuntary shivers and it's just unfair, he's not supposed to melt like all those fangirls do yet he can't do anything to stop it.

He only fastens his seat belt after getting into Fujigaya's car before there's a hand in the back of his neck, fingers soft on his skin as they pull him into one of those light kisses that has just the right amount of tension in them, enough that there's butterflies stirring in his stomach despite it being far from the first time Fujigaya does it to him. There's just something about Fujigaya when he is like this that makes Nikaido feel a little nervous, perhaps it's the expectation he builds around them, the mood, and he always ends up just keeping his eyes on the road and off the hand that rests on his thigh whenever it's not on the gear shift.

Or perhaps it's how Fujigaya almost makes it feel like what they're doing is forbidden. He's gentle but firm, leads Nikaido in a way he'd usually protest to, does everything sneakily so that no one but themselves notices. At least it feels like they're the only ones supposed to know. After all, maybe it is the tension.

And once they've gone past the door to the apartment where Fujigaya lives, Fujigaya helps Nikaido get his jacket off (although it's most likely just an excuse to brush the back of his fingers along Nikaido's neck). The jacket gets hung up and it's when Nikaido is working on his boot laces that the hair in the back of his neck is grabbed. While Fujigaya isn't tugging he's pulling on it hard enough that Nikaido automatically follows, kicks off his last boot without another thought to the laces.  
“I hope you're not going to take as long with all of that.” He's talking about the rest of Nikaido's clothes, and if Nikaido knows himself right, he'll throw them off the second he's asked to. But he likes to pretend that he isn't super easy for Fujigaya, for as long as he's able to. Which is until Fujigaya leans in, presses their lips together in what could have been more of a lingering peck if Nikaido wasn't pushing back stronger, trying to part his lips only to have the kiss broken.  
“Shh,” Fujigaya hushes him in an attempt to calm him down, but Nikaido wouldn't say it's working.

He's not less impatient when he is pushed onto Fujigaya's deep red sheets, arms held down as Fujigaya bends over him, fuses their lips together and all Nikaido can do is kiss back, move his leg against Fujigaya's in a search for more body contact, and whine when that's all he gets.  
“What's wrong?” Nikaido can hear in Fujigaya's voice that he knows exactly what's wrong, and that he's absolutely satisfied with it.  
“I wanna touch too,” he grumbles, then realizes that maybe he should have chosen his words differently when something for a second glitters in Fujigaya's eyes.

 

Fujigaya holds back his promising smile as best as he can as he lets go of Nikaido's hands, feels them rushing to his shoulders, then to his hips and up his shirt; he mirrors the movement but gets ahead as he pulls Nikaido's shirt off immediately.  
“Touch while you can,” he whispers into Nikaido's ear, then leans past his head and to the side to his bedside table, from which he pulls a long, red piece of silk. Again occupying Nikaido's mind by kissing him he easily gets his hands back around his wrists, gently pushes them against the mattress, together and above his head now, rather than next to his shoulders like before. That Nikaido doesn't react until he's already halfway done tying his wrists together is a mystery to Fujigaya, but he doesn't mind since once he does realize what's going on, he breaks away to make a questioning sound.  
“I'm tying your wrists together,” he says calmly, sees on Nikaido's face that he's not sure whether to protest or not, “and you'll let me.”

It's visible in Nikaido's eyes when his brain reminds him that anything Fujigaya does is okay; his arms are still tense as Fujigaya finishes the knot (leaves some of the silk hanging from his wrists for easy pulling), but he never struggles.  
“You look so good with your hands above your head,” he mumbles as he pulls back, lets his lips brush Nikaido's cheek bone before he straightens up, straddles his lower waist with a satisfied smile on his face. “Keep them there, or I'll tie them to the bed.”

Then Fujigaya starts to undress himself, runs his hands down his torso, lifts his shirt to reveal his stomach from low-riding pants to just above his navel, then drops it down again to work his pants open with one hand while the other travels up. It stops at one of his nipples, rubs it through the fabric of his plain black t-shirt; he rocks his hips backwards a little as he does, toward the bulge that's forming in Nikaido's pants. He deliberately makes his breaths sound more, keeps his eyes on Nikaido's, sees the want written in them, perhaps more clearly than ever now that he can't reach up and touch. It's more to tease than to take pity on him when he pulls his t-shirt off, but the sounds Nikaido makes could be either of it, or both.

 

The denim of Fujigaya's pants is rough against Nikaido's bare waist but he barely even thinks of it because Fujigaya is lust embodied on top of him, ass steadily rocking back against Nikaido's hardening erection as he teases himself with his own hands, little breathy sounds escaping him again and again. And as if it wasn't enough already, when he gets his pants open, his slides his hand down them and his underwear, makes a motion that he can't make any excuses for. Even though Nikaido can't see it there's no doubt he has wrapped his hand around his own cock and is now stroking it, pants still on, and it's so frustrating to not even get to see it. It's as unsatisfying as watching soft porn when he's so turned on he could jerk off to the most hardcore movies he could think of, and Fujigaya knows it. With the smug look he's trying to hide, there's no way he doesn't know.  
“You don't look so happy, Nika,” he hums, grinds down harder once and gives a weak moan when Nikaido's returns it by rolling his hips.  
“Let me see,” he whines, makes sure Fujigaya hears that he's annoyed but is awfully aware that his voice is still giving away just how aroused he is.  
“What? My cock?” Fujigaya isn't laughing, but he's pretending to be mocking Nikaido. To his surprise, though, Fujigaya takes his hand out of his pants, lifts himself up from above Nikaido and slides both jeans and underwear right off before he scoots up and sets himself back across his body. Only this time he's straddling his chest, slowly stroking his cock only a decimeter or two from Nikaido's face, and Nikaido has to bite his lower lip to not just open his mouth for what it's obvious that Fujigaya wants.  
“Tempting?” The low moan that follows has to be entirely on purpose and mostly fake, but it's still hot as fuck. “Open up, Nika.”

A thumb urges him to let go of the lip, then a light grip on his chin has him parting his lips; the same hand moves on to the back of his head and guides it upward as Fujigaya rises up on his knees, leans forward and when the tip of his erection brushes against Nikaido's lower lip he's already prepared to meet him with his tongue. Fujigaya slowly sinks into his mouth, is careful but seems pleased when Nikaido sucks around him, gladly taking in centimeter by centimeter until the angle starts making it difficult. Just giving head like this, on his back, is something has always found hard, because he can't control it, can barely bob his head and it's completely up to the one receiving to do the moving. But while it's difficult it's also hot, since it gives the illusion of Fujigaya fucking his face, without the risk of choking as he can't go very deeply. Which he likes, he likes it more than he'd ever admit, and yet Fujigaya seems to understand just by looking down at him.  
“Keep it up.” As if he knows how Nikaido's brain is thinking more about how tight his pants are getting and how much he wants to be touched, Fujigaya tells him to focus on sucking him off. Like his pleasure is more important. And if Fujigaya says so, Nikaido is willing to agree it is. That's how easy he is for Fujigaya, for his deep, sensual voice and hooded eyes, for the sounds that escape his throat once Nikaido sucks harder, runs his tongue along the length while Fujigaya pushes inside his mouth over and over. His pace increases to the point where Nikaido starts thinking he's planning to come like that, but then he pulls back with a long, heavy breath, holds himself up with one arm as he rubs the head of his cock against Nikaido's cheek. It leaves behind a wet spot of saliva mixed with pre-come, at which Nikaido makes a face, but then Fujigaya is sliding down his body to pop the button to his pants, and he just wipes his cheek against his upper arm and bucks his hips when the simple touch that comes with Fujigaya unzipping his jeans threatens to have him sounding a lot more needy than he wants to be.

“Nika, you're so hard.” Fujigaya has a hint of fascination in his voice when he pulls his pants down and off, and although it's only to tease Nikaido can't even get a word out to throw back at him, because Fujigaya has his cock in a gentle hold and seems to refuse to wrap his hand tighter around him. “What got you that excited?” While he speaks Fujigaya pushes Nikaido's legs apart, sits between them and finally, finally strokes him properly. Once, twice, Nikaido groans as his hips flex towards it, but then Fujigaya stops and leans across him again, undoubtedly taking out the lubrication. They've done this enough that Nikaido knows that's what it is, unless of course he's taking out more of those damn silk straps to tie him up his legs or something.

And yes, when Fujigaya sits back he's already pouring clear liquid onto his fingers, doesn't waste time to lower his hand between Nikaido's legs, rubs lightly over his opening until he's whining. He doesn't want to beg, especially when he knows Fujigaya really wants to do it; he lets out a shaky breath when the first finger sinks into him without any heads up. Nikaido never gets used to the initial feeling, but he gets into it embarrassingly fast nowadays. By the time Fujigaya slides a second finger inside him he's already moving towards it, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted (to breathe, but small noises keep slipping out of him).  
“I'm okay, I'm fine,” he mumbles, isn't sure Fujigaya catches it until he replies.  
“One more,” and Fujigaya is entirely correct about the fact that he needs a third finger; Nikaido just doesn't want to wait any longer. Not when he's moving at a much too slow pace but still gets dangerously close to the spot that will have Nikaido throwing all his pride aside to beg for Fujigaya's cock. Not when Fujigaya is way too hot between his legs, anticipating this as much as Nikaido but enjoying the preparations in a nearly sadistic fashion. He knows how much he likes it; Fujigaya likes most things that involve fingers, be it simple touching or stretching his partner or sucking on someone's fingers, and that's why he takes his time, no matter how frustrated it makes Nikaido.

Or maybe that's what appeals so much to Fujigaya, that Nikaido wants it so bad that he's squirming, his cock leaking onto his skin, and that he's in control of all of that.  
“Please,” he whispers, almost hopes it doesn't reach Fujigaya and at first it seems like it didn't, but after another couple of thrusts with his fingers they leave his body and he's impatiently waiting while Fujigaya (presumably) gets a condom on himself.  
“You really do look good like that.” Fujigaya smooths a hand down the inside of his thigh, scoots closer, and this time he doesn't wait before he pushes the head of his cock past Nikaido's entrance, slowly continues until his hips are pressed to against him and Nikaido is again unable to stay completely still. “Hands in place, baby,” he adds when he pulls back to push inside again, and Nikaido realizes that he probably couldn't move his arms even if he wanted to. His hands are a little numb but with Fujigaya on top of him, he can't bring himself to care.

It's almost dirty how gently Fujigaya moves, how he's so careful that Nikaido wants to tell him to quit it, to get going and do him _roughly_ , but he's successfully silenced by the press of lips on his own, just as gently (as dirty). He doesn't make a lot of sounds, hums along with his breaths once in a while and Nikaido is the loud one even though he tries to keep his voice down; there's that tension again, the one that Fujigaya builds on silence. It increases with every movement and it brings Nikaido closer and closer to an orgasm, just the suppressed moans and slow but hard thrusts, Fujigaya's hand in his hair and their lips parted against each other and he doesn't even try to open his eyes, afraid the sight of Fujigaya like this will be the death of him.  
“Nika.” A moan sneaks into the end of his name, and Nikaido gasps at the sound of it. “Nika, look at me.” Of course, what else, Fujigaya must be in his brain and Nikaido can't shut him out, opens his eyes slowly and his already hot insides heat further when he's met by what looks like possessiveness in Fujigaya's eyes. “So pretty,” he mumbles as he ducks to Nikaido's neck, possibly unconsciously ups the pace of his thrusts and Nikaido is ashamed to hear a whine escape his own mouth. His body is rocking against him now, on its own rather than by him telling it to do so; when his cock brushes Fujigaya's stomach it becomes impossible to stop.  
“Touch me,” he gets out (unhappy to ask for it but unable to do it himself), and to his surprise Fujigaya stops momentarily to position himself differently, wraps a hand tightly around his erection as he starts moving again, faster now. What could have been minutes easily turn into seconds as Nikaido is driven right to the edge, then pushed over it by the look Fujigaya gives him, dark arousal the only thing visible on his face.

Nikaido is so high on his climax that he barely realizes Fujigaya has pulled away, but when his mind clears he finds Fujigaya on his knees between his legs, breathing heavily, his hand on his own cock but not stroking. Judging by the looks of things he has come onto Nikaido's stomach; when their eyes meet and Fujigaya has the smuggest expression ever on his face, there's no doubt that's exactly what happened.  
“Gross,” Nikaido huffs, even though he doesn't really mean it.  
“I wish you'd let me take a picture of you like that.” Fujigaya's voice is still dangerously husky and Nikaido is so glad that he didn't ask for it directly, because while no photos of him naked in bed covered in come and arms tied together should ever exist, he probably wouldn't have refused.  
“Untie me,” he demands instead, and Fujigaya wipes his hand on Nikaido's thigh before he crawls up, carefully undoes the knot. Once the silk falls to the sides he smooths his hands along Nikaido's arms to his shoulders, lets them settle there as he leans down so close that Nikaido isn't sure where to look.  
“You don't wanna go home, right?” Nikaido shakes his head. He doesn't, not if he gets the option to stay. “Let's shower, then. Come on.”

Fujigaya rises up after leaving a quick kiss on his lips, and Nikaido curses himself for following, for being so damn easy for Fujigaya that all he needs is that kiss and a hand on his hip and he's up for most things.

Nikaido doesn't think of the possibility of it being a natural response when you're attracted to someone, and what's making him _seem_ easy is the fact that Fujigaya can't keep his hands off him.


End file.
